Chrysalis
by apple2011
Summary: Merged with a dying creature at a young age Harry Potter has grown up knowing he was more than human. No for he was merged with the last of a powerful race and when the war breaks out, it is time to reveal his powers. Though as his friends turns on him and acceptance becomes a distant dream will Harry be able to fulfil his destiny? Powerful independent creature Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chrysalis

I was a great many things, to some I was a hero, others a brat and to some a normal child. Though they were the most incorrect, Harry Potter. An illusion was what I cast over myself again and again in order to maintain the idea I was one of them. In reality I was nothing of the sort.

There is always the light and the dark or so it is said, in reality there is a lot more but reality is not suited to the world of magic. On one hand you have Voldemort the personification of evil and arrogance while on the other you have Dumbledore, a man fighting for good but is flawed by his need to see good in everything. A need I do not have. Not anymore.

Once a thousand years ago it seemed I was a child, a real child with hopes and dreams that unfortunately did not reach any higher than more food or less abuse. Though they were dreams none the less. Then I met _her._ I don't know who she is, and I never will for our meeting was in the middle of an alley in an evening. She was kind, motherly and her appearance seemed to change. I had been with the Dursleys but we had been separated, thought it appeared fate had acted in their place.

She told me that I was special, that I meant something. I tried to help but she said she was old, very old and her skin broke at even a touch. Her words were loving and kind and then she spoke of a future, one of suffering that she could help me avoid. I agreed and she kissed me, not a romantic event, a lingering touching of lips and I was born. She was a Chryssalid I found out years later in a book about magical extinct species. A fearsome race, strong, agile, can live hundreds of years before weakening and one who had apparently died out hundreds of years ago after a mass war.

The book was wrong, she was one of them and one who had done something no other one of her kind had done. She merged her species with me. I became a Chryssalid, but not in the usual way. No the normal way is disgusting to say the least, a Chryssalid bites a human, the human becomes its thrall and the Chryssalid lays eggs within the thrall. It takes an hour and the egg hatches. Simple imagination can work out exactly what happens.

I however was special, me and the unborn creature merged and I had my mind entering an evolving body, one that was strong, sleek and powerful. I can deflect most things, not all but most. I only need one huge meal of meat every few weeks and I can morph myself into human form. A complex process that has enabled me to survive for as long as I have as Harry Potter, thought it did not take long for things to go wrong. I was in the middle of a war and once the truth had come out, there was many wanting my help. I was a game changer, capable of turning my foes into my own servants with a bite and if I wanted to bring more Chryssalids to the fight with the injured or any foe.

Yes my story is long and will be longer for the rise of a new age for the Chryssalids began with me and it started on one day.

Ministry of Magic

"Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die," Lucius Malfoy delivered his ultimatum to me in a tone of superiority. All around me I could see my friends, the people I cared about. All of them were hostages and the prophecy was in my hand, there was no help coming.

"Drop your wands now," I ordered in a tone that no one had ever heard, it was rough and dark. However it prompted a laugh from Lucius.

"Or what Potter? You have a minute and I will start with the mudblood," he threatened and then I knew the game was up. I had no choice, in the death chamber it seemed I would make my mark and reveal the truth.

"You have made your choice Lucius and I have made mine," then my voice was soft and sweet a I took a step towards the man. Holding out the bright blue ball as if to hand it to him, he grinned as he reached into my hand. Then screamed as the prophecy was thrown to the floor and I transformed. My arms sunk to the floor, now they were long purple spikes, my legs did the same and I became the spider-like beast I was. My body twisted and wrapped around itself until long horns emerged from my back and glistened in the light. Long arms untangled themselves from my skin and on the end of both was a four clawed hand, claws shimmering with a death toxin. Venom filled saliva dripped from exposed fangs on my new face, a cruel malicious one, posed on a long neck and housing two brightly glowing blue eyes.

My skin was a hard purple which was toughened by a thick hide, my teeth sharp and my stomach hungry. I needed a meal, for years I lived on the beasts of the Forbidden Forest but maybe now was the time to feast on a more deserving prey.

One bite did the trick, one bite to Lucius neck began the transformation from man to slave. Everyone was watching, in horror but they were watching as I scuttled off Lucius and he rose. Looking paler and he turned with no wand to the death eaters.

"Drop your wands," he instructed, I could not speak in my creature form but I could speak through him.

"What the hell is this?" Bellatrix demanded, she was unstable and I knew she would be the first to follow through on her promise to kill. I would not allow it, I may be a monster but I counted all of these people as friends.

"This dear Bella is a reckoning; behold a solution to your beliefs of purity, for this is the last Chryssalid in its purity, accept it," I made Lucius entice.

"Potter what the hell have you done?" A death eater whose name eluded me demanded, thinking this was all a trick, the prophecy was on the floor and I had an idea.

"All those loyal to Voldemort step forward, step forward and claim this for him. These children will not stop you, these children are fools for coming here, your master wants this, let them go and take it!" Lucius offered picking the glowing thing up and waving it around.

"So that thing can do the same thing to us? Yeah right," Bellatrix spat angrily, I turned to her, scuttling, if I leapt I could impale her shoulder, but I could hit Neville. The others were the same but they didn't know if I cared about my friends. Something I could use.

"The Chryssalid is a vision of perfection, cast a spell and see it for yourselves," Lucius ordered in a tone which forced several of his former servants to draw their wands.

"_Crucio,"_ the torture curse was meaningless; faking it was the hardest thing about it.

"_Imperio," _my mind was a mixture of my own knowledge and instinct, this spell was useless.

"_Avada Kedavra," _a spell that could impair me hit. My eyes clouded and I felt a jolt of pain but for all purposes I ignored it and crept around the archway where the whispers came from.

"You see you can do nothing, so put down your wands and accept it," Lucius requested in a voice dripping with wonder.

I did not need to wait long, for before any death eater had a chance to act, I heard the sound of arrivals, the cracking noise. The order of the Phoenix was here. It didn't take long, my friends were forgotten in favour of battle and while some looked to flee others fought but many looked upon me first.

"Malfoy you..." my Godfather began in fury approaching quickly but stopped the moment he saw me, the true me. He drew his wand.

"Calm Sirius, I was waiting for your arrival," I said through my thrall who suddenly attracted the attention of his wand

"Where's Harry?" he demanded darkly, looking to me, a creature with horror.

"I am here Sirius," Lucius whispered "I am that creature."

"What?" he spoke as I changed. My four legs drawing back, returning to their appearance of arms and legs and everything about me morphed into the Harry Potter they all knew.

"Harry," Sirius gasped, his wand on Lucius, I simply nodded and adjusted to my mouth.

"Yes it is me," I struggled out, morphing meant getting used to a new body and it took a moment.

"Lucius defend," I commanded to the servant who did not hesitate, not for a moment.

"What was that thing?" Sirius whispered, not wanting to believe the creature was me.

"What are you?" he corrected after a moment.

"I am a Chryssalid, the last Chryssalid."

"What is that?" Sirius demanded in a voice of anger, betrayal and fear.

"A magical being that merged with me, I am Harry Potter. Sirius please believe me," I answered not wanting to lose this relationship; regardless of what I was he was a father figure.

"Harry?" another voiced questioned, I turned to see Hermione. Her eyes were wide not with fear but with amazement. I was distracted for a moment too long. While the order had arrived there was one person who could use any situation to her advantage.

"Sirius," I turned to see him fall, Bellatrix Lestrange had cursed him at while it did not look fatal he fell, fell into the archway and then he was gone. I knew he would not come out the other side, I knew where he was and I knew what was flowing through me. I ignored the order, Remus who was rushing to my side, Mad Eye and Tonks who were duelling and even Dumbledore who had appeared. Bellatrix was all I could see and I was enraged

A strangled roar and cry escaped from the back of my throat and before she could blink I was the Chryssalid, I leapt towards her and she was on her feet. Running as curses flew at me from confused parties as I screeched. The door Bellatrix fled through was smashed into splinters and her scent filled my nostrils and the game as afoot. She was running to escape but I was faster, the prophecy was in Lucius' hand and I called on him.

"I killed Sirius Black," Bellatrix taunted, she knew it was me but she had no idea that she was not escaping, she was not winning and she could not win. I had already leapt and by the time the next taunt was on her tongue I was on her. My legs pinning down her shoulders and with enough pressure I could tear right through them, the same was for her legs which I also occupied.

"I should kill you," Lucius informed her walking towards me, he had escaped; good. I could express my hatred without needing to change.

"Why don't you Potter, don't like the taste?" Bellatrix whispered lowly, a seductive voice I would guess but I had no attraction for her.

"No Bella I haven't decided how best to kill you, do I make you a thrall? Do I devour you or do I lay an egg inside you and watch as it bursts from your ruined body?" Lucius replied in a usual calm voice that made him seem all the more terrifying.

"Or let me go,"

"You know that's not going to happen Bella, "I had Lucius hiss as I considered.

"Or maybe the Dark Lord will come to my rescue,"

"He can't save you here," Lucius spat, feeling my sudden anger at the mere mention of the name.

"Oh can't he?" a high cold voice queried and I looked up to see a snakelike pale man watching me with twisted fascination.

"Master," Bellatrix whispered in delight "Please it was not my fault the boy..."

"I have not come here to see you whine Bella, however I am most intrigued by this, what is it?"

"I am the Chryssalid, Lucius Malfoy is my thrall and Bellatrix is my prey," Lucius explained.

"What are your intentions?" Voldemort asked, he did know who I really was.

"I have none other than feasting,"

"Master, Potter,"

"Shut up!" Voldemort almost roared, he was intrigued and amazed by me. I could use it; I could just leap up and tear his throat. Though I knew it would not work, he would survive but I had no idea how.

"You made a mistake coming here tonight Tom," an older wiser voice made me turn, Dumbledore walked into the room, without even a glance towards me.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered

"The aurors will be here soon," was the old man's continuation.

"Chryssalid, if you are so intent on feasting why not have the old man instead, if you do I could make you a mighty addition to my army and you could have all the meat you want," Voldemort enticed. I did not consider it.

"I will not consider it, Bellatrix has caused me harm and I will cause it to her. I would love nothing more than to rip you limb from limb dark lord but we both know it will do not good," Lucius snarled as I changed his voice.

"Fine then you take you wish to the grave, Avada," he began but I had leapt, his wand was snatched from his hand and in my jaws, Bellatrix however was able to escape. With his wand in my jaw I assumed Voldemort was harmless, I was wrong for then I was thrown by a wave of wandless magic and tossed to the Atrium floor. Watching as Bellatrix sunk into a fireplace and vanished.

Voldemort ducked a sudden torrent of spells as Dumbledore chose his moment; it was wise for he had no choice but to flee. I snapped his wand and with wild jaws I moved to bite, he may be immune to death but his body was not immune to subservient life. The snakelike man was gone before I could get close.

"Well played Professor," Lucius complimented as I hissed inwardly before changing back into my human form.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted plainly.

"What the hell was that?" Fudge asked.

**Quick note the Chryssalid** **is based on the creature from XCOM (the new one) of the same name. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chrysalis 

That, the word Fudge used told me he was a world away from accepting what he had seen. Now while seeing a strange creature bite a wand in two and attempt an attack on the most powerful dark wizard in history was strange that was not his reason. He did not want to believe what he was seeing

"Dumbledore," the bumbling man's eyes turned upon the elderly man, not wanting to see the spidery creature glaring at him; wondering if now was the time for revenge.

"You have seen the truth tonight minister, Dumbledore was telling the truth," Lucius announced aloud upon my direction and eyes were once again on him. Shocked ones, all were thinking the man was either mad for standing so calmly, so close next the fearsome beast that had done nothing.

"Cornelius I have won against your men before and will do so again however you have seen the proof tonight. Lord Voldemort has returned and a new ally has entered the field of battle," Dumbledore interjected before either could speak.

"Oh and are you going to explain what this _thing _is!" Fudge snarled in a venomous voice that gave me the urge to tear him into pieces, how dare he judge me! The creature who had just fought Voldemort himself.

"No but he can," Lucius answered and with both glowering eyes on the minister I felt myself change, my true arms knit back into their place on my torso and my legs sliding upwards to return to their false appearance.

"Harry Potter?" the question was inevitable, the answer was simple but Fudge could say nothing. He just glared into my eyes, eyes now covered by a shade of green, emerald-green.

"Minister," I greeted coolly taking a step towards Dumbledore, Lucius slowly reached for his wand; I could use him if things got dicey.

"I think this meeting needs to be postponed," Dumbledore suddenly advised walking forward, I nodded in agreement. Fudge was confused, angry and unpredictable.

"And exactly what do you suggest we do? I want to know the truth," Fudge barked aloud but the man was already out of my mind. I was tired, the day had been nothing but draining and I had been running on pure adrenaline. I did not want to continue this. Not here. Not now.

"I will meet with you shortly, first I must return Harry to Hogwarts," Dumbledore gently replied sensing the man was angry, angry to a point that he could try to obstruct this. However the minister said nothing and Dumbledore allowed a small trinket to fall into my hand, well human hand as my true one was tucked away.

"Lucius you are to stay here, answer any questions given to you by Dumbledore or a trusted member of the order, then find me at Hogwarts," I instructed quickly remembering the silver haired man, stood unmoving in the centre of the room.

"Of course master,"

"_Portus," _Dumbledore whispered and then I was moving, I was tugged by my stomach and before I knew it I was warm, comfortable and in a place I knew too well. Dumbledore's office. Though I had no wish to leave or run, no instead I breathed in. My tiredness quickly attempting to takeover, the changing, the fighting and losing Sirius, all of it was taking its toll and before I knew it; I was laid down and from there I was fast asleep.

Later

Hours passed before I woke up, then and only then did the magnitude of what I had done begin to sink in. I had revealed myself to all, friends and foe alike and they knew now. They knew of the last Chryssalid and sooner or later everyone else would. Either though fear, pride or by any other means it would get out.

"What have I done," the words escaped my lips, this was bad. I had played my hand without knowing what the consequences were going to be and they could easily be detrimental to me and many others.

"You saved a sizeable number of people," the calm, kind voice of Albus Dumbledore drew my vision. Sat at his desk without a care in the world it seemed

"You were watching me sleep Professor?" I questioned unable to not feel slightly concerned, the old man shook his head.

"No I just arrived, I was intending to wake you but I did know if you needed the sleep desperately, in case it was essential for your... cycle," Dumbledore explained, he was slightly uneasy; he had no idea how to react to me.

"Professor regardless of what has happened today I'm still me, I'm still Harry Potter," was my assuring reply; if he treated me differently then I had no way of knowing what the others would say. The elderly teacher took a breath and thought for a few lingering moments.

"I know Harry, I know but things have changed."

"I know, Professor what was the prophecy?" I asked, it was at the heart of all this, knowing it would answer a great many questions. Dumbledore simply smirked.

"I envisioned this conversation a hundred times you know, some you were angry, others upset but in none of them were you anything other than a human being. So may I ask the first question, what are you Harry? What is your secret?" was his counter question and I decided he deserved that among many other things.

"I am the last Chryssalid, a magical being thought to have died out centuries ago. I was a child when I merged with a woman I assume in some ways is my mother merged me with her unborn child. I became one of her species but with my mind. Something I have kept hidden always, until today," I began my tale knowing it would lead to a torrent of questions.

"Even in the graveyard?" Dumbledore queried, yes that had been the other time. A time I had been so tempted to end everything there and then.

"It would have made no difference, Voldemort is somehow outside of death's influence. If I had attacked him then he would have spend the whole year trying to oust me, or get someone else to do it."

"Arguably he did, "Dumbledore commented.

"I chose to do it, my friends were in the cross hairs and it was my fault. I took them there and I could save them, so I did. It may have been a mistake but it would be one I would do a hundred times over," I affirmed darkly feeling a wave of guilt and a tinge of regret.

"Though I believe it is now my turn to ask the question," I began remembering the purpose of all this.

"Indeed however may I ask what is to become of Lucius?" Dumbledore agreed.

"I don't know, he is a servant for now and will remain so until I either kill him or..."  
"Or?" I was encouraged to continue.

"Or I use him as a host, lay an egg within him and wait an hour, another of my kind would leave with me," I sighed. Dumbledore for a moment looked rightfully appalled.

"My species has a dark reproductive cycle and a dark history, we almost wiped out and so we decided to restrict our numbers. Though as old Chryssalids grew some became more moral, those who tried to spread quickly were killed. The young of my kind are very unstable, hard to hide and control. Breeding is impossible in stealth and for that reason there are no more of us, I am the last Chryssalid." I tried to justify what I had to do and I had no idea if it would work.

"I see. Harry I am here to judge you. I am merely amazed, this was something I could never have predicted, however maybe the prophecy indeed knew this would happen and I must discuss it today."

Two hours later 

So I was to be the one to destroy Voldemort, neither of us could live while the other survived was what it said. My destiny was laid out and I was to follow it, though not just as Harry Potter, as him and a Chryssalid. Though first I had unfinished business.

"Umbridge," I greeted darkly to the woman who had just emerged from the hospital wing, she had been saved by Dumbledore and had been hoping to slip out but that was not going to happen. After everything she did I had business with her.

"Potter?" she half questioned, half hissed but I was going to be the one hissing.

"After I change you have two minutes to be out the grounds before the hunt begins," I informed her simply with a growl of rage. A growl that came from a voice box that began to move and I took savage pleasure in seeing the toad like woman turn on her heel and flee as I began to count. For two minutes later the school was treated to a show, as Umbridge was hounded off the grounds by me. Snapping at her, growling, crawling on all surfaces and making her scream. Dumbledore had suggested I get my identity out, that way speculation and fear could not take over. As far as I was concerned this was the best way. Running through the castle in a frenzy, wondering what I would do if I did indeed catch up to the woman in question.

The Hospital wing,

I had spent the night outside, my hunger had gotten the better of me and I spend the night hunting for food. I had a grand meal which would last me a long time. A centaur, giant spider and a number of other tasty creatures.

I had not spoken to anyone other than Dumbledore; the papers had arrived with the headline which expressed all feelings in a plain and simple way.

_Harry Potter: The Monster Within _

I supposed at least this time they had some justification in printing it, most of it however was pure hate. Saying how I was bloodthirsty, enslaved a man and tried to eat Voldemort only because I was hungry. I appeared to be a monster and had not yet faced anyone. Maybe chasing Umbridge had not been such a good idea in hindsight but there was no force able to make me regret it.

Instead I had crept through the castle in the morning and here I was, in the hospital wing waiting for one of my friends to wake up. Ron was fast asleep along with Neville, Hermione was in a real hospital; she had been hit by a dangerous stray curse.

"Hello Harry, you have less legs," Luna Lovegood was the first to wake and I was relived, she didn't seem disgusted, horrified or even bothered.

"Luna, how are you?" I greeted with a smile.

"Fine, good actually. What about you? Have you worked out why you transformed into a four-legged animal with claws, arms, sharp teeth and servant making poison?" was her question plain and simple.

"Luna..." I began not knowing how to explain this.

"Oh you are that animal, oh makes sense," Luna muttered absent mildly with a simple smile.

"Chryssalid," I informed her quickly.

"That's a nice name, makes me think of crystals. What happened to Bellatrix?"

"Alive," I growled with an edge to my voice, oh yes she had escaped; if her master hadn't of shown up then she would have... oh the things I thought of.

"A pity," Luna sighed looking annoyed.

"You," a voice full of malice from behind distracted my thoughts; I turned to see Ron, propped upright in bed and his eyes glaring at me with something I had never seen in him.

"Get out," was all he said and for a moment I froze. This was my best mate, surely he wasn't talking to me, what had I done?

"What?" I questioned.

"Out, I don't know what you are but I saw what you did to Malfoy, I saw you, get out!" Ron affirmed darkly in a voice I had never heard him use.

"Ron I only did that to..."

"Is that why you took us there? Were you going to do it to all of us?" he accused wildly

"No what are you...

"Well how do I know, you lied to me! Lied to everyone and all along you were some _thing_, some monster! Get away from me," Ron was breathing erratically now, he was panicking.

"Ron its Harry," Luna interjected.

"Shut up! You're insane and he's a thing, I want him out! Now! Madam Pompfrey!" Ron called and the nurse was by his side in a moment. Her eyes were tiny black beads which glared at me.

"Mr Potter leave!" she half requested, half ordered in a voice very similar to Ron's.

"I see," was all I could reply and slowly I walked toward the door,

"Harry," Luna called from behind as I found myself outside the hospital wing. Feeling rejected and realising my life had changed thanks to what had happened, and not all of it was for the good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrysalis 

Two days had passed since I had been thrown from the hospital wing subject to Ron's demands, I had not gone back; knowing I would never be allowed back in. In context I should have expected something like this to happen. He had lost his rag when I had been selected for the Triwizard Tournament and he had not exactly warmed up to Lupin when he found out. So when it turned out I was a magical being it was not exactly something Ron would have been thrilled about; his reaction however was a bit over the top. I had serious doubts our friendship would ever continue though I got that sense a lot with others.

The last two days were not good, well I hadn't returned to lessons yet but people began to avoid, cower away from or glare at me as I walked. I suppose it didn't help I chased Umbridge in my creature form but I still had no regrets over that, nothing was more exhilarating than showing someone you are a superior to them in every way. However as the days went on and I moved from the forest, to the grounds and into the castle I realised I couldn't keep doing this, I needed to get back into my routine. Creature or not I was going to be Harry Potter again, so I had decided to go to dinner. It was a roast and now I didn't have to pretend to eat the vast selection of indigestible crap, instead I could feast on meat and it was a lot easier than hunting.

Though as I entered the Great Hall for dinner I felt all eyes turn to me, I had been right it seemed. No one was going to accept this fast if at all. Dumbledore's kind eyes however caught mine and I took some solace in at least he was treating me like a person. So I sat down, Seamus moved away the moment I did, Dean looked slightly awkward while everyone else turned back to their food.

"Hi Dean," I greeted and he nodded in response, unsure of how to react to me.

"Hey Harry," he said after a moment's pause. Maybe I had been too hasty in judging, though as the smell of cooked meat wafted into my sensitive nostrils I decided to give talking a pause. I realised as I ate many members of the DA were moving around me,

"Harry," Katie Bell of all people muttered and I swallowed my mouthful of food and turned around. She was acting as spokesperson I believed and looked worried or flustered, like she was half expecting me to tear into her.

"Katie how are you?" I asked pleasantly as if nothing had happened, it didn't work obviously as she seemed unclear as to how to word her next question.

"All that stuff in the prophet..." she began awkwardly and I noticed a number of other people lean in as I spoke.

"Is mostly not true," I finished and heard several loud snorts, one from Seamus but I had no need to acknowledge him.

"Mostly?" Alicia interrupted, I turned to look at her and she quietened down.

"You saw me chase Umbridge; I'm not going to deny I'm a Chryssalid but no I have no interest in eating any of you, enslaving any of you or indeed treating you any differently." I explained as a whole, wanting to get it all over and done with. Maybe if I explained it then they would get on the road to accepting

"So you did lie to us?" Angelina asked

"No I didn't tell you and at no point during my time here did anyone ask if I was a human or not," I corrected with a slight glare.

"Look are you this _thing _yes or no?" Seamus asked turning to address me, I growled under my breath. Our last argument hadn't gone well and I could tell this one was going to be worse.

"Chryssalid? Yes!" I answered curtly, wanting to turn my back on him. If he couldn't accept me when I was saying something he disagreed with then there wasn't a hope in hell of him doing it now.

"So how do we know you aren't all these things?" he demanded in a voice that he evidently thought was clever.

"You don't, you trust me over the daily prophet which is from an eye witness statement from the end of a battle that I won, the facts can be easily reported," I sighed, I think I had said the same thing at some point during the year.

"So we take the word of a _thing _which kept its secret for years over the word of a respectable newspaper?" Seamus continued.

"If one starts reporting let me know," I snarled getting slightly worked up,

"Tell you what Seamus if you do want to continue defending what was said then I remind you the paper did say that I eat people I don't like and you are currently entering that territory so shut up or I might prove it right for you!" I warned in a darker, deeper voice which made his eyes widen and him turn away.

"As for the rest of you dinner is underway here and we can continue this conversation later,"

Later

I walked quickly, not wanting to make any kind of scene. It seemed people in this school turned on anyway they deemed different or the corrupt, wrong media decided was evil. I just sighed again and again.

"Harry!" a voice pulled me out of my depressing thoughts and I was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug, an unexpected occurrence but one I appreciated never the less.

"Ginny?" I questioned seeing a flurry of red hair.

"Yeah it's me," she confirmed releasing me from her friendly embrace.

"What are you doing here? I mean are you o? You were in the hospital..." I trailed off, being too surprised to think of a straight sentence.

"Oh Yeah they let me out about half an hour ago. I had a few minor cuts and bruises but I'm fine, in fact I've been looking for you," she explained looking somewhat relieved. Then I was worried, I was not sure how this would end and while she seemed accepting now I had no idea is that would change.

"Look Luna told me what Ron said yesterday and I want you to know from me that while he is my brother he is a complete prat most of the time." She began in a voice that told me she had been worried I would turn against her and Ron. Something I wouldn't do,

"Look I don't care what you are, the important thing is your you," she finished. In the same moment I felt relieved, someone else was on my side at least.

"Thank you Ginny, that means a lot," I told her earnestly with a smile.

"Also what you did was pretty amazing," she muttered and I chuckled.

"Anyway how are you holding up?"

"Fine, a few people haven't exactly warmed up to having a Chryssalid in school but most of them have realised they have no choice in the matter," I answered thinking of Seamus and however members of the D.A who were going to declare me evil.

"Well people are like that, on the bright side you can eat whoever annoys you," she joked as we made a left towards the common room.

"I'm trying not to," I replied with half sarcasm in play.

The next day

"Not a chance in hell!" I almost roared at the man standing at Dumbledore's side, Fudge was trying to cling to power for reasons that eclipsed me completely. However he was obviously trying to appeal to the public by going after the issues bothering them, in this case the creature sharing Hogwarts with their children.

"I told you he would have none of it," Dumbledore hissed lowly, he had been made to do this. The parents I was told were up in arms against me, saying I was a risk to their children. I suppose the three headed dog, giant spider, Dementors and dragons weren't a problem but I was.

"Mr Potter all magical creatures are registered so we can easily..."Fudge attempted to sell me his idea, I would have to enclose every detail there was of what a Chryssalid was and how it worked and they would keep tabs on me. I knew the moment they heard about my reproductive cycle I was out, besides I was not going to have my entire life on a file, every detail, the idea was awful.

"I don't care, there is no chance of me telling you any more than you know about my species, if the parents want me gone then it is up to Professor Dumbledore. The parents have no idea what they are talking about, you need to accept that," I muttered with a sudden urge to talk to the person who wrote the article.

"I could have you arrested, you chased ministry staff of the premises," Fudge threatened.

"No regrets there, besides I have toughened skin, resilient to almost all magic, teeth which cause people to become thralls, claws laced with toxin and strength which could tear you to bits." I countered with a hiss; he looked ready to scream as I did it.

"You do not have any right..."  
"To what? You spent this entire year launching a campaign against me and Dumbledore, now you expect me to tell you everything about me for no reason other than to keep in power. Exactly what do I benefit from this arrangement?" was my next question.

"If we know what you are then maybe we could find more of your kind and..." Fudge tried

"Minister I am the last Chryssalid, if I wanted to make more I would next,"

"A food..."

"I've lived on meat my whole life; there is nothing you have that will ever convince me. So go before I really do lose it," I requested darkly. Fudge looked ready to challenge this but backed off before a minute had passed.

"Fine, goodbye," he muttered angrily before storming into the fireplace and vanishing, I growled as he did so. A contempt filled one at that.

"I'm sorry about that Harry but if I refused to allow the minister to suggest it... "Dumbledore excused

"Don't worry," I waved it off, there was no need for him to apologise.

"Regardless I had a feeling you would not be happy with the suggestion, however this does give us a moment to talk."

"What about?" I inquired politely.

"With the summer and the next few years looking like they are going to be turbulent one at best, with Voldemort confirmed to be out there, it is likely attacks will resume. I was going to ask if you would consider being part of a order security or protection team during the summer. Having seen your Chryssalid form I do not believe it is worth keeping the protection alive at your aunt and uncle's and I believe the order can benefit from your abilities." He offered and I was taken by surprise. He was being pressured to get rid of me and he was offering me more?

"Yes I think I would be fine to do that, it would save doing nothing all summer except telling myself why I can't eat Dudley," I half joked, when he and his friends confronted me at the beginning of the year I had been close. It was a good thing those Dementors showed up.

"Good, I will have someone contact you for your plans. Now I believe you have potions to get to," Dumbledore remarked picking up on the one lesson I had been hoping to avoid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrysalis 

"Potter you're late something four legs should have been able to prevent," Snape remarked the moment I entered the dungeons. His tone was the same, his eyes scathing and everything about him told me as far I he was concerned nothing had changed. A welcome relief in all honesty as I knew even when something shocking happened I could rely on Snape to remain the same.

"I'm sorry professor," I told him earnestly, indeed I was. I was met with a glare

"Take your seat," was his eventual order and I slunk into it; Ron was gone as had everyone else. I was by myself and looking around I saw everyone glaring with ferocity, either with fear or anger.

"I thought I was the teacher here," Snape hissed and all eyes were back on him as he swept around the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Now today I will give you an introduction to the expectations of a NEWT course, you are to brew the most potent poison you can in the hour, all ingredients are available to you, begin." He instructed quickly and not wanting to displease him everyone jumped to attention. I however began to think, he would have been briefed on what I was so why was he not excluding me from using myself? In fact why had he not taken point or encouraged the others to ostracize me. It was strange indeed.

Though as my thinking passed I realised I had some work to do and took a small vial from the desk, I spat a tiny amount of a shining blue liquid into the vial and corked it. When my fangs injected the poison into the blood it caused the subject to turn into a thrall. However if drank the poison would shut down the entire body, the only other more potent poison was the one lacing my claws but transforming was not something I intended to do in front of Snape.

"Potter you seem to have forgotten you are in a class, tell me do you remember that work is needed?" The man in question asked.

"No professor I have simply finished the task," was my quick response handing him the vial. It took the rest of the class less than ten seconds to realise what I had done.

"He cheated!" Ron accused immediately

"I said all ingredients are available to you," Snape hissed in reply dipping a leaf into the vial. My poison worked well and within a second it was a sickly black mess which Snape dropped to the floor. He leaned over to give me the vial back.

"They may exclude you Potter but remember your talents are far greater," he whispered before standing to attention.

"Well seeing as Potter has brewed the best poison in ten minutes he can leave, it is only fair that the rest of spent the rest of the lesson trying to brew a more potent poison,"

"Is there one sir?" came the first question from Seamus who was glaring at me.

"Of course not," Snape smirked before sending me out, and I realised what had changed between us. I was in the same position he was once, excluded and disliked. Perhaps Snape was not the person I had assumed.

Evening

None of the DA apart from Ginny were talking to me, all had dismissed as a liar or monster depending on which offended them more. In all honesty who could blame them? Their leader had turned out to be what they considered a monster and for a while at least they were going to judge me.

"Drinks master?" Lucius had not helped matters, the ministry or order had sent him back and while he had not bumped into his son just yet it was only a matter of time. It didn't help that I had a slave when I was trying to tell people I had no interest in murder or enslavement.

"Are you sure we should me using him like this?" Ginny asked taking a butterbeer from the silver haired man,

"Nothing else to do with him, " I muttered, he had no real place in my life but I was stuck with him, maybe I should have finished him off in the ministry rather than have a thrall. A thrall who was not helping my already destroyed image and it while I didn't like Draco or his family this would be cruel. For all intensive purposes Lucius was dead, he had no mind and yet his family could see him walking around, speaking and serving,

"Can't you let him go?" Ginny wondered

"No, when I bite the venom corrupts his brain, it's irreversible process and it shortens his life expectancy by quite some time," I muttered, I knew he was weak inside, I could feel it in my mind though the link we had but there was nothing I could do.

"Disgusting," Ron snarled, he had been let out of the hospital wing right after Ginny it seemed, Luna and Neville were still there for now but he was here. He also seemed to have been declared leader of the DA.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny retorted a I had no wish to do it, he really was getting annoying and his continually dismissal of me and my species was just childish. He couldn't accept he had been my friend for so long,

"Why are you still over there with him?" Ron demanded, I was sat by the fire on one of the armchairs with Ginny on the sofa; no one else would come near me.

"Because he's my friend!" Ginny spat

"He lied to us!" Ron was indignantly shouting

"Because he knew you would act like this!" Ginny continued, she was defensive of me to quite a large degree.

"Ron I'm going to tell you to shut up! You are going to comply!" I growled sending a look of daggers to greet his reddening face. My warning was enough, he was scared of me deep down as was almost everyone else who shuddered.

"Lucius sit down," I ordered realising he was still stood in front of the fire, he needed micromanaging. Thralls were not designed for this use, they were best for short term combat and hosting, two things I had no intention of doing. At least not yet.

"Sorry about him," Ginny began

"Ginny don't, it's not your fault he's like this, he doesn't like most creatures whatever they are." I cut her off, not wanting an apology.

Later

I was walking to charms when it hit me, an ungainly stench of sweat, grime and food, mixed together to create a single repugnant smell. I knew it well,

"Malfoy," I was being followed and turned to the seemingly empty darkened corridor, I could see no one but my senses never lied, no they were there.

"_Stupefy," _the red light came from nowhere and I dived on instinct, I was behind a pillar waiting.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I roared in a screeching voice, he knew what I was and yet he was willing to engage me?

"Avenging my father," was his response, so he had been told about what happened, I didn't want to attack him.

"_Reducto," _the spell sent the pillar into dust and I was faced with Malfoy and his cronies, all of them glaring at me with ice cold eyes.

"Stop this!" I ordered not wanting to let him get to me. I had resisted all this time and I was not going to give in now.

Malfoy responded with a petrifying spell which I dodged with even more ease as I quickly evaded the spells of Crabbe and Goyle who had suddenly seemed to grow some talent.

"I don't want to hurt you," I declared quickly,

"Well you should have thought of that before you enslaved my father," Draco snarled with venom and hurt lacing his voice.

"He brought it upon himself," I spat angrily.

"Oh really? I thought you did, you inhuman..." he trailed off with a curse word that I missed as another destructive curse soared towards me. They were getting harder to doge and outdueling them was going to be near impossible.

"Your father..."

"Oh what do you know? You don't even have a father! I bet they let themselves be killed just so they didn't have to put up with whatever you are! Even they would hate you!" Draco snarled and then I began to growl in a much deeper, animalistic tone. He had crossed a line. A line that had been created by my exclusion from the school, the hatred of so many and everything else.

"_Crucio!" _the boy screamed and I felt the curse begin to tingle. So his anger was able to make someone hurt well then I wasn't going to let my anger abstain. My voice was a screech as I glared into his eyes and then I spun. An elegant move which was interrupted by the morphing of flesh, the growing of spikes, claws and fangs, accompanied by four spiked legs. I had finished spinning and i had taken my Chryssalid form and lunged towards my attackers. All three boys were shocked; not expecting this but I was already acting purely on the offense. Crabbe was first, I tore his wand from his hand and my claws pushed him to the floor. My pointed leg pierced into Goyle's knee and into delicate tendons which meant nothing to me. He was on the floor in tears of pain within seconds.

"_Crucio!" _Draco tired again, hoping more than anything it would work but with a swipe the wand was out of his hands and I then I griped him by the shoulder, lifted him into the air and opened my jaws.

No! I was in the position required for laying an egg and with that I threw him to the ground, scuttling back before allowing flesh to retake my form and I fell to the floor. Clothes town and breathing heavily, I had been inches away from almost killing someone and doing something much worse to them.

Malfoy was in tears, his revenge had been ill thought out and he just needed someone to take his anger out on, he had lost a father and despite everything I felt sorry for him. I would have stayed but instead I just turned and ran.

Dumbledore's office

"Harry?" Dumbledore was shocked to see me barge in but this could not wait,

"Professor, I... I," I had no words, no way to describe the abhorrent act I had almost committed. I had come so close to destroying him.

"What happened?" his voice of fear told me this was the one thing he had been dreading. He had been worried I would end up doing it

"Everyone's fine, well I think a student might need a day in the hospital wing but you see..." I trailed off and explained what had happened. Though I was surprised not to see disgust when I finished,

"Harry, well done," the old man sighed. What? Had he not hear me? I had almost killed three students and laid eggs.

"You resisted, you managed to prevent yourself doing what you did," Dumbledore was almost smiling. He had picked up on the wrong point though,

"You managed to stop yourself, for the last few days I know you have been slowly removed from student life and I was worried something like this would happen but I thought it would be more devastating," so he had thought I would end up killing a student? He had been right to worry.

"It almost..."I began

"Exactly almost, Harry as you know many believe you to be an unstable creature who lives purely for pleasure and nothing more. If that had been true you would have killed Draco Malfoy years ago and considering all you have been through it is amazing you resisted,"

"You know about all that?" I asked, I had not thought anyone had noticed what was going on.

"Harry of course I have, your former class has turned away, your best friend of years gone and the only person left at the moment is Ginny Weasley. No while I am sure others such as Luna Lovegood is waiting to speak to you at the moment that is all you have left in this school, Harry what happened today proves everyone wrong. You defended yourself, and did so without malice and stopping when you won tells me you knew what you were doing," Dumbledore answered softly with a sorrowful look.

"And next time when I give into my instincts?" I questioned

"That Harry is something I am sure you will be able to prevent,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chrysalis 

**On a quick note I'm not sure what pairing this story should be if any, so if anyone has any good ideas please feel free to leave them.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Apple**

I was getting ready to leave, term was almost over and Dumbledore wanted me to go straight to Grimmauld place after the train journey home. The Dursley's had been informed and I only wished I could have seen their faces when they read their nephew all along was actually a powerful monster which could have torn them limb from limb at any time. It was indeed a pity.

"Take these please," I instructed Lucius, I had already resolved to get rid of him, I couldn't keep him for long. It was cruel to his wife, son and those who cared about him. I needed to think of them regardless of personal opinion. Killing him seemed most humane but I was not going to leave the body in a school, also I had no reason to eat so it would have to wait.

"Thank you," I muttered in response knowing he was incapable of actually understanding my emotions. Though as I walked down from the dormitory I heard a noise, a scuffling violent one which alerted me enough to almost run into the common room.

"Don't say that" Neville was shouting, while throwing a punch at an bigger, older Gryffindor I did not recognise. He must only have been let out and from what Ginny told me he was arguing with Ron most of the time about me not being a monster. He was a friend and seeing the older boy's friends suddenly surround Neville I decided to intervene.  
"Exactly what is going on here?" I barked harshly sweeping over towards the scene, the boy Neville punched was on his feet and ready to fight, however he looked more uneasy once he saw me approach.

"Harry," Neville greeted turning to me as the people surrounding him made a gap of sort so I could enter the situation.  
"What's going on?" I directed the question at the older boy

"He attacked me for no reason," was his angry squeal, I turned to Neville, hoping to hear the whole truth.

"He said people like you and your friends should belong in a mental ward," Neville hissed brimming with anger, and evidently ready to start fighting again.

"Yeah they do just like you," the moment the older boy said it I put a hand forward to restrain Neville who immediately lunged for him, knowing his family history I didn't blame him.

"Neville calm down, you shut up and voice your opinions loud enough to offend someone," I ordered and my instructions sank in within seconds. He looked ready to argue and them remembered exactly what I was,

"Come on Neville," I beckoned and was pleased to see him follow me

"I'm sorry about that," he began awkwardly.

"Don't be, I know about your parents Neville and I don't blame you." I assured him knowingly.

"Look Neville I get it, and I know I'm probably not going to help much with everything people are saying and.."

"No Harry its not you, people have always been saying things like that. You just happen to be the latest target but people say that sort of crap all the time, it just really get under by skin. Don't blame yourself," he replied and I almost smiled. Here I was telling him not to blame himself and I instead was doing it. Maybe I could learn a thing or do from Neville.

Kings Cross station

The train ride turned out to be a lot better than I expected, me, Luna, Neville and Ginny all sat in compartment and ignored the outside world. People looked in a lot of course and every person I walked by shot me an angry, disapproving or disgusted glare but I didn't let it get to me. There was no point in it, though the journey went by too quickly with everyone piling of the train after a quick goodbye.

"Tonks?" I questioned seeing a bright jet of pink hair the moment I stepped of the platform, also I caught her scent. Everyone had a unique on and hers was a bubblegum type smell, there was something sweet about her but she was not the only person I noticed.

"Wotcher Harry," she greeted with a smile. To her it seemed nothing had changed. Then again she was not entirely human either. Then again unlike me she was not entirely inhuman.

"Where are the others?" I asked knowing from both common sense and instinct that she would not come alone.

"What do you mean, there's no one else here," she told me in a voice that told me the complete opposite. Instead I inhaled deeply, this time choosing to pick up on the smells around me.

"No there are others, Mad Eye, no the Weasley's are over there. Oh and Remus is here," I told her briefly and her shock told me I had guessed correctly.

"Well done, I'm impressed," Moody announced appearing behind me

"Me too," Lupin confirmed. Yes I had been right. These were the people who would not judge me and would also be more interested in what I could do than what I was. However I doubted many others in the order would see the same way.

"Constant vigilance like you said, "I commented wryly and relieved a slight chuckle and slap on the back.

"I'll give you that, anyway Dumbledore's asked us to take you along to the meeting and certain other parties weren't to keen," Mad Eye informed me sounding bitter almost.

"Moody," Lupin reprimanded with the obvious intention of not wanting to upset me but I already knew exactly who they were talking about.

"I assume you mean Molly didn't want to be with me," I questioned and while they seemed surprised I had realised it would happen regardless. Molly was one of the most judgemental people I knew, she had freaked out in the hospital with a werewolf even near her and had raised a son almost the same. She would be able to deal with me.

"It's not that Harry she just hasn't warmed up to the idea yet," Tonks corrected again trying not to upset me. However that had already been done and I had gotten over Ron and indeed Molly already.

"Remus in all honesty do people ever warm up to the idea? " I asked knowing he had not told many people. Only my dad, Sirius and Pettigrew and they had been special cases. Lupin's pause as he tried to form an answer gave me my answer.

"Master," Lucius broke the tension, he had stayed with the bags as being on the train was not an overly good idea. Though it was helpful seeing as he ended this conversation

"Shall we go?" I suggested almost immediately.

Grimmauld Place

"So how are the ministry taking the news?" I asked Tonks as I sat down at the table, I had side-apparated with her so was able to get here long before the rest. Apparently we could not stay for long as when Sirius's will was read the house may not be under complete protection. The mention of my godfather gave me a sudden reminder of what I had lost.

"Of what You-Know-Who or you?" Tonks asked and then looked awkward in her lack of tact.

"Both," I replied ignoring it, she seemed more comfortable and relaxed with the fact I was not human than the others. Lupin was obviously fine with it as well and it was nice to find someone else who has gone through a similar situation.

"Well Fudge is running around trying to keep his place while us aurors are training and getting ready for a fight. Though when it comes to you most people are trying to have you arrested, registered or whatever, they're all scared of you and what you might do," she told me. I had assumed that much and it was nice to know I had been right.

"Come everyone who's in the meeting," I heard Molly call, more and more people were arriving and while me and Tonks had been first we were quickly joined by more.

"Harry!" Hagrd greeted aloud in a happy voice, I had not seen him at Hogwarts but he seemed delighted that I was here. I felt a touch guilty at not seeing his brother at his.

"Ah Harry, you need to leave," Molly told me quickly when she saw me sat at the table.

"Actually Mrs Weasley I'm sitting in on the meeting, Dumbledore wants to introduce me as a Chryssalid and wants me to do something for the order over the summer," I replied quickly hoping she would take that answer and say nothing else.

"Harry I don't think so, I think he meant he wants us to watch you for the summer. So it might be an idea for you to go,"

"If that's the case then I will go but I'll wait to hear it from Dumbledore," I told her trying not to be rude or snarky, something that was becoming suddenly very hard.

"No you can take it from me," she told me sternly.

"I am afraid you are not the leader of the order," I hissed lowly with the hope it would stop her continuing this conversation.

"Harry she is an adult," Kingsley reminded me suddenly.

"Dumbledore has asked him," Tonks confirmed aloud.

"Yes I am so if you wouldn't mind leaving Harry," Molly continued ignoring Tonks completely,

"No," I answered bluntly.

"Listen to me I don't care what you are but you are going to leave!" she ordered harshly.

"Excuse what does his race have to do with anything?" Lupin demanded, she had forgotten he was a werewolf evidently.

"It matters because we need to know we can trust..." she argued seeing what she had done.

"It's Harry why couldn't we trust him!" Hagrid demanded suddenly also on my side as a half giant.

"Because he kept his secret for..."  
"I kept mine for longer," Lupin corrected, he had spent much of his school years lying about him being a werewolf. Molly moved to open her mouth.

"We can trust him because we know him!" Dumbledore announced entering the room at just the right moment, he nodded to me in greeting and looked somewhat appalled at the arguments the order had descended into.

"Dumbledore would you please..." Molly began sounding smug.

"Molly sit down please, I have indeed asked Harry to be here this evening," He told her quickly and she looked suddenly angry, though she did not say anything she did however shoot me a dirty look.

"Now Harry is here because I feel it would be useful for everyone to understand exactly who he is and how this has changed things. Please respect that, now before I ask Harry to speak for a moment is there any announcements?" Dumbledore asked gently. Ignoring me as I was suddenly alert, he hadn't asked me to speak? Had he? I didn't recall it

"The Dark Lord is very concerned with what happened at the ministry, he is now looking for a new wand and is doing extensive research into what a Chryssalid is. His desperation has also led to him surrounding himself with other magical creatures which he hopes can combat Mr Potter here. He is worried somewhat about what has happened," Snape reported.

"Good, well on that note Harry if you wouldn't mind talking for a moment," Dumbledore requested and seeing no other choice I took a breath and prepared to explain exactly what I was. Then I had an idea, why tell them when I could show them? If we were going to work together then they needed to see and with that I made my mind up. Also I wanted to see Molly squirm and with a breath I transformed and before the order's eyes was a Chryssalid. Then I was off course met by a dozen or so wands.


End file.
